Neko
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: Un empresario japonés compra un felino en la Petshop. Solo que este pequeño animalito no es como otros. ¿Qué sucedería si rompe las clausulas del contrato? °°One Shot°°


_**Neko**_

"Esto es extraño" –Jill se encontraba recargada en su escritorio mientras veía una fotografía con detenimiento- "esos rasguños parecieran ser que un león se los hubiese hecho. Los doctores que lo examinaron dijeron que también habían encontrado mordidas muy finas por todo su cuerpo, por lo es totalmente imposible que un animal grande le hubiese podido hacer esto." –Dijo pasándole la fotografía a su compañero de trabajo.- "Además, también es imposible que esta persona hubiese tenido a un animal grande suelto por su casa y que no haya podido ser encontrado." –Agregó por ultimo.

"¿Qué me dices del gato que esta a su lado?" –Señaló a un felino color café que se encontraba al lado del cuerpo desangrado y sin vida.

"Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, examinamos al felino, y encontramos carne humana en su estomago." –Dijo arreglando algunos papeles desordenados sobre su escritorio.

"Pero un gato no pudo hacer eso. Las mordidas aunque sean pequeñas, son muy grandes para la boca del animal." –Dijo señalando al gato de la foto.- "¿Cómo fue posible esto?" –Se dijo a si mismo, pero eso no evito que Jill lo escuchara.

"Pues si, es todo un misterio. Este será un caso difícil." –Dijo comenzando a limar sus uñas con una gran sonrisa que nunca faltaba en ella.

"Dime todo lo que se sepas de esta persona." –Leon pensaba que si sabía un poco mas sobre aquella persona, sería mas censillo resolver el caso.

"Bien." –La castaña comenzó a buscar algo en el cajón de su escritorio. Momentos después saco unas hojas de papel.- "Aquí se encuentra todo lo relacionado con esta persona." –Dijo poniéndose sus lentes para comenzar a leer.- "Su nombre era Ishima Yuki, era un empresario muy reconocido japonés, que a su corta edad de 24 años ya había logrado hacerse millonario. Su esposa murió hace 3 semanas, en un trágico accidente automovilístico, por lo que el Sr. Ishima decidió tomarse un descanso viniendo aquí." –Termino de leer para voltear a ver a su compañero de trabajo.

"El gato se me hace clave en esto." –Dijo contemplando al pequeño gato de la fotografía.- "¿No dice si ya lo traía desde Japón?" –Preguntó mientras dejaba la fotografía en el escritorio junto a él.

"No." –Dijo haciendo después una pequeña pausa para seguir leyendo.- "No, espera, dice que no llevaba ningún animal consigo cuando llego, así que seguramente consiguió aquí al animal." –La castaña examino lo que quedaba de contenido en aquel documento, sorprendiéndose de lo que había encontrado.- "Leon, aquí hay algo que tal vez te interese." –Dijo pasándole el documento al rubio. Quien comenzó a leerlo donde Jill le había señalado.

"Me lo imaginaba." –Dijo leyendo rápidamente.– "Ya me imaginaba que esa tienda tenia que estar implicada." –Dijo golpeando el escritorio con su puño.- "Tendré que ir a investigar y a ver cuanta información le puedo sacar a ese conde." –La verdad es que últimamente había estado muy estresado por tanto trabajo, así que cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera, lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"Bien, pero tranquilízate un poco." –Dijo dándole un masaje al rubio en los hombros. No era que Leon le gustara, solo era una muy buena amiga de él.

Al siguiente día en la Petshop

"¡Kisama!" –Exclamo al abrir bruscamente la puerta del establecimiento y ver al Conde D sentado tomando el té.

"Que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí detective." –Dijo tranquilamente con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.- "Veo que viene de buen humor" –Dijo con un toque de sarcasmo.- "Pero bien, ha llegado a tiempo para tomar el té." –D sirvió otra tasa de té.

"¿Ay algún momento del día en que usted no tome té?" –Dijo un poco molesto. En esos momentos en lo último en que pensaba era en tomar té.

"…" -No dijo una palabra, solo se dedico a sonreír tranquilamente ante el comentario, pues debía aceptar que el rubio tenía razón, él siempre estaba tomando el té. Después de una pequeña pausa el conde invito a Leon a sentarse y le ofreció la tasa de té que había servido momentos atrás.- "¿Cuál es la razón de su visita mi estimado detective?"

"Estoy investigando." –Dijo dándole un sorbo a su té.- "¿Supo lo que le ocurrió al Sr. Ishima?" –Le pregunto a D muy seriamente.

"Si. Lo leí en el periódico. Es una lastima, era un hombre tan joven." –Dijo con un ligero tono de lamentación.

"¿Y qué me tiene que decir sobre este gato?" –Dijo mostrándole la fotografía donde aparecía el felino.- "Supe que lo compro aquí." –D puso una cara triste en cuanto vio al gato.

"¡No me vaya a decir que esta muerto!" –Exclamo con voz preocupada.

"Si, se encontraba a un lado del cadáver, y al examinarlo…"

"No puede ser, era una especie tan rara y magnifica." –Dijo interrumpiendo al detective, quien lo miro extrañado por la tristeza que expresaba al saber que aquel felino había muerto. Al perecer ya no le importaba que el empresario japonés hubiese sido asesinado.

"Calmese y dígame lo que paso." –Dijo sosteniendo firmemente los hombros del conde.

"Muy bien, fue hace dos semanas." –Cuando el conde comenzó a hablar Leon se regreso a su asiento y bebió un poco mas de té.

_**°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°**_

"Buenas tardes." –Entro una persona de origen japonés a la tienda de mascotas.

"Buenas tardes." –Respondió amablemente el saludo.- "¿En que le puedo ayudar?" –Preguntó dejando su tasa de té.

"Busco un gato." –El conde pudo percibir la tristeza que sentía el hombre.

"Disculpe mi imprudencia, pero ¿sucede algo malo que haga que este tan triste?" –El hombre se le quedo viendo un poco asombrado, lo que el conde noto de inmediato.- "Disculpe si le ha molestado mi observación. Creo que fue una impertinencia de mi parte." –Dijo algo apenado.- "Pero tal vez sabiendo el porque de su tristeza, sea mas fácil encontrar un gato que se pueda adaptar mejor a sus necesidades."

"El motivo de mi tristeza es" –comenzó a relatar un poco dudoso, pero por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en la persona frente a él.- "que mi esposa murió hace una semana y en serio la extraño, siento que un gato me podría ayudar a sobrellevar la perdida. Ya que ella era tan parecida a ese animal. Lo digo por su forma de ser, tan orgullosa e independiente, además era muy elegante al igual que los gatos."

"Bien, creo que tengo lo que usted necesita." -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia una puerta cerrada. Al abrirla le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, cosa que de inmediato hizo el japonés. Al abrir la puerta se observaba un largo pasillo, ambos caminaron por el, al llegar al final había una cortina color rosa hecha de seda, donde atrás de ella solo se veía la silueta de una silla. El conde corrió la cortina.- "He aquí lo que busca." –El japonés abrió lo mas que pudo sus ojos. Estos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

Detrás de aquella cortina se encontraba una mujer japonesa sentada, llevaba un sombrero muy elegante, un bello vestido línea A color rosa claro. La mujer tenía unos rasgos muy finos, sus ojos eran color miel con una mirada penetrante, tenía una complexión delgada, su piel era ligeramente morena, su cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura era castaño claro. En resumen, era muy hermosa y elegante. Se encontraba con una ligera sonrisa y sus delicadas manos en su regazo.

"Aya, estas viva." –El japonés se hincó frente a ella y le tomó la mano con delicadeza. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. Aquella mujer levanto la mano que tenía libre para secarla cuidadosamente.

"No se deje engañar, en esta tienda lo único que vendemos son animales." –Dijo quitándole el sombrero a la joven.- "¿Lo ve?" –Al quitarle el sombrero se pudo apreciar que la mujer tenía unas orejas de gato color café.- "Además, mire para abajo." -Cuando Yuki lo hizo, el Conde D levanto un poco el vestido de la mujer dejando al descubierto una cola de gato de igual color que las orejas.

"¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?" –Preguntó molesto. Soltó la mano de la joven y se puso de pie.

"Ninguna." –Respondió tranquilamente.- "Esta es una especie muy rara." –Decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven felina que ronroneaba al tacto.- "Me la acaban de traer desde Egipto. ¿Le interesa adquirirla?"

"Por supuesto." –Respondió el empresario muy decididamente. Para después volverse a acercar a esa felina con forma de mujer.

"En ese caso debe de firmar este contrato." –Dijo entregándole el contrato que rápidamente fue tomado por Yuki.- "Pero recuerde que debe de cumplir con las tres cláusulas del contrato" –Ishima comenzó a leer rápidamente en voz alta.

"_Primera.- Jamás se la muestre a nadie."_

"_Segunda.- Sus uñas siempre deben de estar limadas, más nunca debe de cortárselas."_

"_Tercera.- Toda su comida debe de estar muy bien cocinada."_

Si no cumple con alguna de estas cláusulas la tienda no se hará responsable de cualquier consecuencia que esto pueda traer.

"Muy bien." –Dijo el empresario firmando el documento para después volvérselo a entregar al Conde y salir de la tienda rápidamente con su nueva adquisición.

_**°°°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°°°**_

"Y eso es todo lo que se al respecto." –Dijo mientras se servía más té.- "Es muy probable que no haya cumplido con alguna de las cláusulas."

"No puedo creerlo." –Dijo el rubio aún escéptico y algo molesto levantándose de su asiento.

"Si no me cree." –Dijo levantándose para dirigirse a un pequeño mueble, en el que abrió el cajón que se encontraba hasta arriba para sacar un trozo de papel, mismo que le entrego al detective.- "Aquí se encuentra el contrato que el mismo Sr. Ishima firmó."

Leon comenzó a leer el contrato. Una vez que termino de leerlo tan solo suspiro resignado. Había vuelto a perder al no tener las pruebas necesarias para culpar al Conde por cualquier cosa. Así que resignado se despidió para luego retirarse a su trabajo. Cuando estaba saliendo recordó un detalle que se le había olvidado mencionar al Conde, así que regreso para decírselo.

"Conde D, no le dije un pequeño detalle." –Dijo acercándose hacia donde se encontraba D.

"De que se trata." –Dijo interesado en lo que le tuvieran que decir.

"El gato del que me hablo, al examinarlo se le encontró carne humana en su estomago." –Le dijo, esperando que el Conde tuviera alguna idea del porque el gato se encontraba en esas condiciones.

"Entonces eso es lo que causo la muerte de mí querida gatita." –Dijo un poco triste. Al ver la cara de duda del rubio este prosiguió.- "Al comer carne cruda, la sangre de esta actúa como un potente veneno que hace efecto exactamente 10 minutos después de que el animal lo consume. Y eso explicaría el porque el gato estaba muerto." –Al término de la explicación el detective se volvió a despedir y se marcho a su trabajo.

_**°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°**_

Después de salir de la tienda se dirigieron directamente a la casa que el empresario tenia en esa misma ciudad. Una vez que llegaron, el japonés llevo a su nueva compañera al que seria su nueva habitación durante el tiempo que se quedaran ahí antes de regresar nuevamente a Japón.

Ya en la noche el Sr. Ishima se encontraba preparando la comida para su nueva mascota. Había pensado en prepararle un delicioso filete de pescado a la plancha. Para el esto era algo extraño, ya que nunca se había imaginado el mismo cocinando para otra persona. Siempre que salía de viaje comía en lujosos restoranes, pero al no poder mostrar a nadie a Aya no le quedaba de otra. Por supuesto que a el no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que era para alguien que de verdad quería. Para el Aya no era un animal, sino que era una persona. No importaban las orejas o la cola, nada le haría pensar lo contrario.

Una vez terminada de hacer la cena la sirvió en un plato de porcelana inglesa. A un lado de esta coloco un vaso con agua. Solo había un problema. Aya no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo usar los cubiertos ni de cómo agarrar un vaso. Pero lejos de molestarle a Yuki le hacia gracia. Por lo que con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro le comenzó a dar de comer en la boca para después inclinarle el vaso y así pudiera beber.

"Eres tan bella, tan delicada y tan dependiente." –Dijo cariñosamente acariciándole la cabeza, lo que provoco que Aya ronroneara.- "Me encantas, es una lastima que no puedas hablar, pero en cierto modo es relajante, así que no es un gran inconveniente." –Sonrió para después darle de comer otra vez. Yuki se alegro de ver que Aya se lo comía gustosa, pues eso quería decir que había cocinado bien.

Una vez que Aya termino de comer Yuki saco otro filete para comérselo el pues se estaba muriendo de hambre ya que no había comido en todo el Día por estar cuidando a Aya. Mientras el comía tranquilamente la felina tan solo lo observaba con cierto cariño. Cuando Yuki se dio cuenta de esto solo le sonrió, lo que hizo que la pequeña gatita se sonrojara.

Para ella fue muy extraño sonrojarse. En sus adentros se preguntaba ella misma el porque de esa reacción. Después de todo ellos eran muy distintos. Ni siquiera eran de la misma especie. Pero pronto se olvido de esos pensamientos pues se quedo embelesada mirando los ojos cafés de aquel hombre.

Observo cada centímetro de el. Encontrándose con que era de mediana estatura, pelo castaño oscuro que ciertamente era rebelde, tez ligeramente blanca, complexión delgada. Le resultaba muy atractivo, pero una vez mas el mismo pensamiento asalto su mente. Ellos no eran iguales y nada en el mundo cambiaría eso.

De repente sintió que era elevada en el aire. Al voltear se dio cuenta de que su querido Yuki la había cargado.

"No te preocupes." –Le dijo cariñosamente.- "Vamos a la sala para estar un momento frente a la chimenea." -Y así se la llevo en brazos hasta llegar a la sala, donde cuidadosamente la deposito arriba de un sofá rojo.

Una vez que Aya se acomodo, a su lado se sentó Yuki. Tomo una lima y cuidadosamente comenzó a limar las uñas de su querida felina. Cuando Yuki tomaba la mano de Aya, esta sentía ligeras descargas recorrer su cuerpo, no podía evitar ruborizarse y además sentirse emocionada por el tacto tas delicado y suave. Una vez que Yuki termino de limarle las uñas lo único que hizo fue abrazarla amorosamente. La felina correspondió el abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces. Así paso una hora y ellos seguían igual.

"Creo que ya es hora de que vallamos a dormir." –Dijo mientras se separaba de Aya.- "Ya es tarde y debes descansar para que mañana estés tan radiante como hoy." –Dijo con una sonrisa para después tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta su habitación. Al llegar la llevo hasta la cama donde la felina se acostó y casi de inmediato se quedo dormida.– "Creo que estaba muy cansada." –Dijo pera si mismo mientras la veía cariñosamente y le besaba la frente. Con esto el se dirigió a su habitación.

Los siguientes días todo fue igual. El preparaba las comidas de Aya, le limaba sus uñas y nunca dejaba que nadie la viera. Al pasar tanto tiempo con ella, se fue formando un lazo muy fuerte entre los dos. Al grado de saber lo que Aya quería o sentía sin necesidad de palabras. En serio le gustaba mucho la compañía de la felina. Disfrutaba haciendo muchas cosas que con su esposa nunca había o habría podido hacer. Como salir a jugar al jardín o contemplar la belleza de las flores o cualquier otra cosa así de simple. Se la estaba pasando tan bien que ya no le interesaba regresar a Japón. Manejaba su empresa desde ahí.

Sentía que por primera vez su vida estaba completa. Ya nada podría ir mal. Después de pasar un mes con ese adorable animal decidió celebrar su aniversario de que ya había estado viviendo con ella todo ese tiempo. Ya en la noche le preparo la misma comida que le había preparado el Día en que ella llego. Después de alimentarla recordó que no le había limado las uñas. Pero lo dejaría para más tarde, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era estar con ella.

Después de haber comido ambos se dirigieron a la sala. Yuki prendió la chimenea, para darse calor, pues era invierno y estaba haciendo frío. Ya que estaban sentados en el sillón a Yuki se le ocurrió que podría besar a Aya. En realidad ya lo había pensado muchas veces, solo que nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo. Nunca, hasta ese día. Así que tomo el rostro de la felina y lo fue acercando lentamente mientras le decía en susurros lo mucho que la quería. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración agitada de la bella joven. Sus labios se tocaron para darse un dulce beso que poco a poco se hizo mas apasionado. Yuki metió su lengua en la boca de Aya, pero con uno de sus colmillos se hizo una pequeña cortada, por lo que algo de su sangre quedo en la boca de Aya, y esta al probarla sintió deseos de mucha mas. Así que olvidándose del amor hacia esta persona sin previo aviso con sus largas uñas rasgo la camiseta de Yuki, lo que lo dejo realmente sorprendido, pero esa sorpresa se convirtió en terror al ver que Aya tenia una mirada sedienta de sangre.

Con otro rápido arañazo le hizo una herida profunda y de ahí siguieron muchos más hasta matarlo. Una vez que vio que su presa ya no se movía comenzó a comerlo despacio, solo logro darle algunas mordidas, pues la sangre que para ella era veneno comenzó a matarla hasta que finalmente murió a un lado del que había amado y asesinado.

_**Фин**_

_Este es mi primer fic de Petshop of horrors, espero que les haya gustado._

_Debo mencionar que no he tenido la oportunidad de leer el manga (que desgracia T.T) así que si de pura casualidad hubiera alguna historia que involucrara a este animal no es mi culpa._

_Matta ne._

_**Викары**_

_PD1: Dejen Reviews._

_PD2: Tuve que cambiar mi anterior cuenta (Ruchia Love) por varios motivos._


End file.
